With Bloody Wings
by Deathe
Summary: When faced with an improbable task to save the Wizarding community from extinction Shackleblot knows exactly who to get. After all, if Potter luck can beat the dark lord then whats a little group of faries to his head of auror department? Fem! Harry Time Travel
1. History of Magic

**Disclaimer** : I don't own HP or WC

 **Beta** : Mel and Symm

 **AN/Warnings:** Various volumes of bashing of the following things: Winx club, fairies, magic schools, wizarding world, magic dimension, Hary Potter, certain Weasley's, Dumbledore, MoM, and etc. Mentions of blood, gore, and dark themes, kissing and accidental grope only in this story. There might be more but these are the more, prominent ones, but i can't remember right now. Time travel gender bend Harry.

* * *

 **History of Magics**

Back before the beginning of time, a dazzling light gave birth to an ancient creature; one we know today as the Great Dragon whose breath sparked the Dragon Fire, allowing light and heat to spread across the universe and create the whole Magic Dimension eons ago. That is, until it finally drew upon the end of its journey. Tired-the Great Dragon chose a realm called Domino as it's resting place; later bestowing it's mighty energy to the royal family who, in return, had the heir to the throne become one of nine nymphs who protected the Sacred flame.

But that was only a small portion of the actual history; if one had studied further they would know that in the very same instance two opposite forces of the Great Dragon came to be alongside it.

One of the forces is the Shadow Phoenix who, instead of representing life, represented Death as it breathed it's shadow fire. Absorbing all the excess magic with it.

The second force were the Water Stars, artifacts created with the power to negate _both_ flames. With it's presence chaos ensued; it constantly negated the other two's energies and anything connected. Forced to do something or risk the destruction of the magic dimension, the Phoenix and Dragon gathered wizards to seal them away. Tasking the first fairy, Arcadia, to guard the Water Stars in a different dimension in her Golden kingdom. Silently hoping in vain the day would never come for their return.

Though now free of the chaos the two beings created a natural cycle between them. One where the Phoenix absorbed and renewed all the excess magic in the dimension before giving it to the Dragon who in turn used it to create more life.

But one day the Phoenix came to a realization as he wearily guided yet another frightened soul who tried to run away from him. For all his time in guiding souls; he grew curious as to why most, if not all, tried running away, so he finally asked one why they tried. The answer he received wasn't welcomed and explored many of the older realms to see if the soul spoke truth.

And in his travels, he discovered that many Realms _celebrated_ the Great Dragon and the flame it used to create the Magic dimension. While he was _feared_ as an enemy merely because _he_ was darkness and helped the dead.

Hurt with this constant view of being a villain the Phoenix went into a depression until an idea came to mind. An idea that if he were to stop giving the Dragon energy he would gain more power, and if he gained more power the world would have no choice _but_ to bow to him and have celebrations in _his_ -not the Dragon's-honor.

With this in mind, the cycle of renewed energy ceased and the Great Dragon grew tired in its' travels, no longer supplied with the means necessary to continue. He had watched in happiness as the Dragon rested Domino (Sparks) for rest, thinking that the flame had finally died until he witnessed the Dragon _bestow_ its power to the royal family heir to preserve with 8 others, becoming known as the 9 nymphs of the Magic Dimension.

Angry, the ancient Phoenix had 'stomped' away as it absorbed more energy. Not once realizing it's own corruption as he headed towards the last Realm made by the Dragon: Earth.

Considered the youngest realm, the Phoenix observed the mortals-Humans-they called themselves. He was surprised that they had an even shorter lifespan than those of the other realms, but perhaps that was due to him absorbing the powers.

With a feeling of superiority replacing the anger, he traveled the Earth until it was twilight. It was then he stumbled across what he believed to be three normal brothers in doubt on whether to cross a treacherous river. Curious to see what traits these _humans_ had the Phoenix disguised himself as an old man and walked to them.

At first, he was met with distrust until he made them a bet. If they could cross this dangerous span of water, he would give them a reward beyond their imagination. Of course, this too was met with great suspicion and sneers until he told them he was a lord from a far off country. The effect was immediate as two of the three brothers eyes grew greedy, the third only raising an eyebrow, well aware that no name had been added after _lord_.

"Alright," the oldest said. "If we do agree, will you honor the bet?"

A simple yes was all it took for the three of them to huddle and plan. Admittedly it had interested him greatly why they didn't ask what he would want if he won but had dismissed it as a mortal's stupidity and eagerly waited to see what they would do before their demise.

Eyes narrowed quickly when the three pulled different twigs. A great anger fell upon him as a bridge was conjured, stretching out over the water.

Not once had he felt so cheated and mislead, especially by a young race such as these mortals. He might as well have betted that the Great Dragon _didn't_ breathe fire days before it rested.

With all good mood lost he dropped the mortal disguise and appeared to them as a black shrouded being and telling them he was Lord Death. Ignoring their shock and fear he calmly congratulated them on _cheating_ Death before asking what they wanted as a reward. One greedily demanded the most powerful wand in existence. This demand made him realize what he was doing. The power he had so greedily absorbed was driving him into madness. The magic was simply too great and he had _no way_ of expelling it _without_ destroying a few realms. So he came up with a cunning idea as the desired items were distributed to the three.

With a random branch of the nearest compatible tree, he created the most powerful wand in existence: the Elder wand.

The second had arrogantly demanded a way to recall others from Death to humiliate him; Death had grasped a compatible stone from the riverbank, fashioning what was to be known as the Resurrection stone.

Finally, the last humbly demanded for a cloak of invisibility where even Death couldn't follow him making him feel...pleased.

This one simple request was a sign that not all hope was lost for this young race and with a smile he told them that whoever was to gather all three items would become the master of Death himself.

However, two of the brothers held no interest in his words, leaving without once looking back, while the youngest eyed him with wariness.

There was no despair as the moment of clarity faded; the phoenix knew the items would find the most compatible person to handle their energy and restart the flow he had so selfishly stopped. Though to the humans' many generations would pass before the three would be united; the weight of time would hardly be felt as they passed.

* * *

 **AN:** AN: Is it just me or would anyone find it hilarious if princess Varanda of Callistio actually met Bloom in Winx Club? LOL. I'm also halfway through season 7, so i know many things.

: **SPOILERS** :

Also does anyone notice how old Daphne is? If she became the history teacher in season 6 that means she must have finished college right? That would maker her 22 years old. And if she was trapped (or whatever you want to call it) in the river since Bloom was a baby...well, after waiting 18 or so years after before being released means she at least has to be 40 right? So why does she look the same age as Bloom and Company? Does being a Nymph of Domino mean youth-ish looks? Or maybe it was because she was trapped in a corporeal (ghost) form for so long?

Also does anyone notice the contradicting age they gave Daphne when Bloom had a flashback in season 3? *faceplants desk*

Also, who remembers in season 5 the Winx specifically telling Faragonda they wanted to stay on Earth? For their pet shop and music band? Don't even get me started on that 'wish' from Sirenix...poor Nabu, if it weren't for a certain fishy cousin Aisha (Layla) could have wished him 'awake'. Not that i'm hating on Winx Club, it just hits a nerve when I see blatant loose ends like those.

Also, notice all my also's LOL?

: **END SPOILERS** :

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : I've had this written long before the prologue...haha? Work makes you forget many things...O.o

 **Disclaimer** : Don't own anything

Updated this chapter since there were some holes lol.

How many of you would oppose if I brought Katekyo Hitman reborn into this?

* * *

 **Chapter** 1

tanding in a chamber next to a deceased basilisk were two ragged looking girls; one sporting thick wavy hair, mirroring the color of ink, two green eyes were sparked like dying embers underneath thick bangs that conveniently hid a faded scar in the shape of a bolt of other girl's red hair burned with a fiery passion atop her head, highlighted by two light hazel eyes faded in perfect contrast to the freckles lightly dotted across her cheeks.

If what they'd gathered from the Magical Congress was correct, then the cause for their current situation was all because of some idiotic teenage girls. As their uncivil titles stated, the girls had waltzed around Gardenia, blantly flying in their 'fairie forms' and blasting magic in America like it was a common occurrence. At first it was all good and great - well received in America surprisingly- until the wizards of the Black Circle and 'Scourers' finally made themselves known.

Because of their brashness, the Earth fairies and wizards were branded with a bad name by the humans; worse than both was that of the women known as witches. Witch hunts of the past were nothing compared to the one that eventually spread worldwide, soon, if one was to look for their inhabitants, it was as if the fairies and wizards had been eradicated. But that was the hypothesis that the humans had come up with, instead of sticking around, they'd all hidden far from the eyes of the world.

"Are you ready, Ceres?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Ceres looked towards Ginny and sighed, tightly gripping her bag. "As ready as I'll ever be." Piercing green eyes drifted to the rune beneath their feet that was roughly drawn onto the concrete floor with a piece of chalk by the redhead, it was simple and crudely made, but it was enough to send them on their way.

Brandishing the time turner-the redhead nodded grimly-slipping the thin chain around both their necks with silence. Cupping the circular time turner with determination, Ginny closed her eyes and began chanting in Latin. As the chants persisted, the rune - stationed beneath the girl's feet - glowed as Ceres twisted the tiny handle on the golden time turner.

"Unwinding time, together we undo harm done. Mother!" Being underground meant nothing as wind whistled through the cavern, twirling with the mystic words of old. "Hear your children's plea and show us the path!"

Embraced in light the two girls disappeared.

It was a complete risk, but they would do it none the less.

For the sake of their future and the magical community Ceres and Ginny went back in time with one mission in mind.

To stop the group of girls known as the Winx Club.

It was too bad they didn't specify how much time.

* * *

Startled awake Ceres sat up from her bed. The crisp night air kissed her heated skin and she shivered, trying to use the the sheet to wipe away the beads of sweat dripping from her form. A sudden chill washed over her as her mind thought about what she had just dreamed. A quick glance around told her she was in her room in the Dursley's place; a look to the right revealed Hedwig locked in her cage in the corner of the room. Starring with piercing yellow eyes.

"Hedwig? I had the oddest dream…it was full of war and-"

She would have continued but she couldn't stop staring at her left hand she had just used to wipe away the sweat. It had suddenly gained many light scars and callouses but one in particular caught her attention.

'I must not tell lies.'

Gripping the sheet tighter, shock coursed through her body, and Ceres knew from her dreams that Umbridge had been the one to give it to her in fifth year, but the problem was…

She had only just finished her third year two days ago.

Did this mean it wasn't a dream?

Ripping the sheet off she further examined herself, noticing a handbag lying next to her; not exactly something one had when sleeping.

'If I remember right, this is the bag I wore with Ginny in that dream.'

A closer inspection revealed it to be a beaded bag Hermione had gifted her when she had bought her own in the dream but, instead of purple with little orange beads hers was a dark forest green with dark golden beads. In all honesty it reminded her of a jellyfish half the time.

However before anything else could be done, Ceres felt a huge amount of magic course through her. Everywhere it touched her body stretched out; one couldn't help but wonder if this was how Remus felt when he changed into a werewolf. Pointless to say it was very painful.

"A-ah! Gasp!"

But the change wasn't limited to physical changes either, her magical core and mind expanded as well. Merlin, her entire being changed as the 'dreams' she had not minutes ago rushed into her head, and that's when it became clear.

Ceres, the-girl-who-lived, was being replaced by Ceres; the-woman-who-conquered.

There was only time for a moment of fear before the last of the girl-who-lived was erased; what sat there now was a woman of old wariness. With the transformation done the-woman-who-conquered opened her now green eyes as she could feel another presence in her mind. One that wasn't a Horcrux still attached this body but another form.

Ruth.

It she could feel Ruth then it only confirmed that the power they gained over the years also transferred. Something extremely helpful for their endeavor, a glance down to told her that changes put her in a 17 year old body. Knowing she needed to find her companion fast Ceres got off the bed and walked up to a suspicious caged owl, lightly caressing the cage as if she were petting the snowy owl herself. Ignoring her state of clothes completely.

"Hedwig, my dear friend, it is still me; just six years from now."

Slowly unlocking the cage she patiently waited for the owl to hop onto her arm before she started ruffling her feathers, ignoring the slight pain for not covering her arm. "Hedwig, I have missed you for many years now. You have no idea how relieved I am to see you again."

Any suspicion Hedwig appeared to have held disappeared as she nipped her fingers. Ceres was greatly relieved by this action, and asked a request.

"Listen, Hedwig, will you secretly take a letter…"

The sound of steps coming towards her room interrupted her as the door banged open. Vernon walked in and she could practically see his second (and probably third) chin shaking in anger as his head shook. Fist waving in anger before lowering as he finally noticed how much older she looked.

"Girl! Keep that-that-!"

"Obliviate!"

Though she'd have to take care the Dursley's before leaving.

* * *

Residing in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron sat a 16 year old redhead. She perched near a fireplace while patiently waiting for a friend. Occasionally her pale thin fingers would twitch to a darkened piece of carved Yew wood.

Looking around once more the girl just began to ponder the other's where abouts when the rustic door creaked. Tense both figures nearly jinxed one another until the cloaked figure recognized the red head.

"Gin, I see you were able to get away."

Scoffing, 'Gin' scolded the figure, "Barely, but why is it that I waited 20 minutes for you Ceres? You already know-"

"That timing means everything. Yes-yes, I'm sorry. Okay?" Pulling the hood down Ceres stared at Ginny, wincing as she recalled what she had to do to get here.

"I would have gotten here faster if I hadn't needed to cast a spell on the Dursleys. If I want to get things done I need them to forget me so they can't drag me back there."

Now wincing herself, Ginny nodded in agreement before getting up to hug her older sister figure. "I'm surprised you stayed there so long in the first time, they're absolutely terrible Ceres."

She shrugged it off with a wave of her hand the raven returned the hug tentatively; both savouring the fact that everything was real and that the time turner actually worked. "Just think how many others we'll be able to save if we stop those idiotic Winx Club."

Together they both frowned as they remembered the ugly truth and injustice many muggle borns had faced during the war. Being the first to come out of the dark thoughts Ginny leaned back from the hug and asked another question.

"Hey, can you bring out the files the Magical Congress gave us? I want to make sure I didn't forget anything."

"Yeah, good thing you put the protection spells up already."

Ginny let out a huff of air, completely letting go so as to place her hands on her hip. The pose being fairly reminiscent of Mrs. Weasley (just minus the wooden spoon waving). "You know better than to think otherwise."

Grunting, Ceres sat on a sofa close to the coffee table, facing the fireplace before sticking her hand down the handbag; concentrating on what she wanted before pulling out a locked little wooden chest where she kept the files.

"Here, the first six files are the...fairies who call themselves Winx Club. The seventh is an Earth fairy princess and then the royal family followed after her. Then it's the fairy queen, Nebula."

Once handed the small chest and key the hex expert witch sat back down on the single person leather chair; while Gin had pulled out the files she herself looked over the room. It hadn't changed but that was to be expected since they did just time-travel. It felt as if it was just yesterday she had over-heared Sirius was her godfather. Well, at least this time she wouldn't have to worry about Sirius...much.

Raising an eyebrow the redhead let out a sarcastic reply as she unlocked it and pulled out the files. "Memorized it a bit, didn't you?"

Snorting Ceres shifted in her place, resting her chin on the palm of her hand; eyes closed as she thought about the Winx. Her anger towards Voldemort couldn't compare to what she felt against Winx Club and terrestrial fairies. Which brought up another serious question.

What do they do about Voldemort?

If the man had managed to last one more year she wasn't so sure the 'light' side would have won.

Eyes opened back up when a thoughtful hum came from her companion, drawing her attention back to the real world. "It says here that the leader, Bloom, lives across the pond in Gardenia and the gate to the Earth Fairy Kingdom is off the coast of Ireland from what I remember. Which should we do first?"

Giving her a 'duh' look Ceres stood up and stretched before she started walking towards the door. "We go to Bloom and her parents and ask questions. As far as we know right now the terrestrial fairies are sealed away. Come on, I want to sleep before we go."

Following her lead Ginny couldn't help but ask grimly before deactivating the spells. "What if they resist?"

Ceres paused for a moment before she opened the door and walked out.

"We have other means to get the information, you know this."

With that both girls exited the room, the wooden door giving a solid thunk to which the spells deactivated too.

* * *

 **AN** :

So what do you think of Gin and Ceres-fem! Harry-in this chapter?

 **Fun fact** : This was going to be a three way crossover with Wizard of The Grove by Tanya Huff but i couldn't really fit it in sadly OTL.

Happy new year guys. I'm currently working on the next chapter.


End file.
